The Department of Biology at Texas A&M University operates a DNA sequence analysis support facility for the purpose of enhancing the research capabilities of its faculty and other university departments. This proposal seeks funds to obtain an automated DNA sequencer and oligonucleotide separation system which will expand the capabilities of the facility and improve the turnaround time for completing sequence analyses. The DNA sequencing facility is staffed by a full-time Ph.D.-level supervisor, one full-time technician and one part-time technician. The facility currently has a substantial backlog of sequences to be completed. The working efficiency of the facilities staff will be significantly improved by the sequencer's increased throughput and automation of data gathering and computer entry. The DNA sequencing facility has already proven to be a tremendous resource for researchers in this department, but the demand for rapid sequence analysis currently exceeds the capabilities of the facility. As a result submitted genes are queued for a period of time before analysis begins, and it is expected that demands will increase as molecular biology research programs develop in breadth. The major users named in this proposal will benefit most from upgrading the present facility. They represent vigorous PHS-funded research programs in cell and molecular biology and they depend on DNA sequence analysis and oligonucleotide synthesis for their current and future investigations. Two of the research groups investigate genes involved in viral infectivity and cell lysis; one group works on cDNAs that code for antigens produced by the parasite Schistosoma mansoni; one group studies the gene structure and regulation of multi-gene families encoding components of the photosynthetic apparatus; and two groups work on developmental gene expression: one studies genes characteristic of the sea urchin mesoderm lineage and the other studies the role of genome rearrangements on nitrogen-fixation gene expression in developing cyanobacterial heterocysts. The DNA sequencing facility in this department is a unique and valuable resource to the entire university and promises to establish a precedent for other academic institutions; it is therefore an appropriate vehicle for testing state-of-the-art equipment such as the automated DNA sequencer.